Flowers to Make a Girl Smile
by LunaBelieves
Summary: Takes place before #5 in 'Five Times Max Dennison Told Marnie Cromwell He Loved Her  And the One Time He Meant It '. Max visits Dylan for a little help


Flowers to Make a Girl Smile 

When the calling and texting didn't get a response, Max did the only thing he could think of: he called his little sister.

Normally, Danni would beg him for details on his latest hunt then bring him up to date on their parents' (and some times, Allison's) comings and goings. Thankfully though, this time she heard the weariness in his voice and didn't start chatting up a storm. As if she could see the look on his face now, so utterly desperate.

"Girl troubles?" Max can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Danni, please. Just…What kind of flowers do girls like?"

"Are we talking cliché roses or something to make her smile?"

"Anything."

"Well, daises. Or sunflowers work."

"I owe you."

Oh, you owe me, Danni thinks, but she doesn't say it. Max must really like this girl if he's going to the trouble of getting her flowers.

It doesn't feel like enough.

The card is tucked discreetly into the bouquet so it won't be the first thing the witchy girl sees, causing her to pitch it out the window. The lively yellow of the sunflowers wink at him and it's enough to make Max smile himself, but it still doesn't feel like enough of a 'sorry' gesture.

That's how he ends up on the Piper's doorstep, the vase that came with the flowers clutched tightly in his hand. He only met them all at once one time and it was pretty clear that Aggie, Marnie's grandmother, didn't like him and that Gwen, Marnie's own mother, possibly disapproved of him. Though more from the leather jacket then the fact he was a witch hunter.

But it's not either of the women who answer the door, no. It's Marnie's younger brother Dylan who opens it and glares him down. This from some one Max once got the impression didn't glare often.

"Max," He says and looks at the flowers. "Marnie's not here."

"I know. It's you I want to see."

"Me?" He demands and Max takes a breath.

"You're a warlock. I want-could you-please enchant these flowers? Give them an extra bit of shine?"

"You think I'm going to help you after what you said to my sister?"

"Look, what I said and did was dumb. Haven't you ever said anything dumb in front of a girl?" Though, it's kind of hard for him to imagine Dylan even being able to speak to a girl, let alone do or say anything stupid in front of her.

However, when he sighs, Max gets the impression that yes, Dylan has said something stupid to a girl before. Slowly, he raises his hands over the flowers and they seem to glow almost blue for a second. When he's done, the sunflowers look better then ever. They shine and glimmer, sure to bring a smile to even the maddest girl's face. But it's not just any girl Max is counting on them for. It's Marnie.

"Thank you," He says and turns to go but Dylan grabs his arm to stop him.

"Hold it there," He orders, his voice a bit sharper then before. "You know I'm a warlock. That means you know what I can do to you if this only upsets Marnie further."

For a moment, Max stares. Physically, he's pretty sure he could take Dylan in a fight. But recalling the boy's powers now, it seems near impossible that he'd walk away from the fight unscathed. Or hell, maybe even not human.

Dylan releases his arm and gives him a look that, even behind those glasses is a threat and makes Max move just a little bit faster to get off the porch and to his car.

Dylan turns and after shitting the door, wipes his glasses on his shirt. The way the other man dove off the porch, he's pretty sure there's some phobia there about witches and warlocks and magical people in general. Pretty crazy when he thinks of how Max seems to feel about Marnie.

"I saw that."

The voice of his accuser is taunting and Sophie stands behind him, arms folded over her chest.

"You didn't see anything." He insists, but as he walks into the kitchen, she follows like his three dimensional shadow.

"You used your magic on the flowers."

"It's for a good cause if they make Marnie happy again. And you can't tell mom or grandma that Max was here."

"And why not?"

"You really wanna see him turned into a toad?"


End file.
